


Sick Day

by Hammyboy51



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Jeremy is sick as hell. But his player 1 is taking good care of him





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thai fic is helping me cause I'm sick to. I'm bored and in my bed so if you guys want to see Micheal sick or want any more BMC fics from me leave a kudo and a comment. Thank you and enjoy

It was a living hell. At least it was for Jeremy Heere. He had recently gotten sick and felt like shit. “ Dude, this is fucked up.” Said is best friend Michael. He was sitting at the end of the bed. “ You're telling me. I’m the one who feels like they're going to die.” Jeremy said. He was wheezing and coughing. “ On the plus side, the SQUIP is not telling you to man up.” Michael said. Jeremy laughed followed by a coughing fit. “ Your right Mikey. I have you instead.” Jeremy said. From the blurriness of his eyes, you saw his boyfriend blush. “ Well then, this goes to show I’m still a charmer even is I’m sick.” Jeremy said. Michael then burst into laughter. 

[ Do you think he’s right? Is he better than me?]

A voice in Jeremy’s head said. “ MIkey, I need the Moutain dew Red.” As soon as Michael heard that question, he went over to his backpack and grabbed the red bottle. With one sip, Jeremy heard the tiny supercomputer leave his mind. “ Is is gone?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded and nudged Michael to come next to him. “ Fine, but I get sick, it’s your fault.”


End file.
